Outfit Change
by TortoiseNHare64
Summary: Shawn needs to stop going undercover. He really needs to stop. Especially when it involves dressing in BDSM leather gear, going to cowboy reenactment saloons, and posing as a new cast member for a production of "Grease" at the Santa Barbara Community Theater. Lassiter isn't sure he can handle much more of Shawn's undercover work. It doesn't help that he's crushing on the psychic.


The first time Shawn strutted into the station with his hair slicked back with grease, Lassiter thought he was going to have a heart attack. Shawn was wearing skin-tight black pants with a plain, white t-shirt under a fitted, black leather jacket. He had a fake cigarette tucked between his lips and was wearing a classic pair of black shades.

"Shawn, what are you wearing?" Juliet asked with a laugh as he strolled right up to her and did a little spin on the ball of his left foot before her.

"Undercover work for the local theater," Shawn replied. He had donned a stereotypical Italian accent that made Juliet laugh but Lassiter's face color. "I look good, don't I?"

"You look ridiculous," Gus replied before Juliet could say anything. He had trailed in after Shawn but wasn't wearing anything special. "This whole case is ridiculous if you ask me. And you don't know anything about community theater!"

"I know this particular performance requires a lot of hip thrusting and hand-jiving. Both of which I am an expert at," Shawn said with a wink at Juliet.

Rolling his eyes, Carlton found his voice. "Spencer, your mystic mumbo-jumbo is useless here. Detective O'Hara and I have this case nearly in the bag. We don't need your...theatrics!"

"Ah, Lassie. You're just jealous that I pull off this look better than you ever could," Shawn replied, jumping up onto Lassiter's desk and kicking his legs out with a flare for effect.

"Spencer, get off my desk."

"Or what? You'll arrest me?" Shawn asked, pulling down his shades so Lassiter could see him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Lassiter's face took on an interesting shade of embarrassed pink and pissed-off red. Sensing the rising tension, Gus quickly stepped in, pulling Shawn down and off of the desk.

"Come on, Shawn. We have work to do."

"Toodles Jules! Lassie!" Shawn sing-sang at them as he started dancing out of the station.

Lassiter shook his head. He did absolutely _not_ watch Shawn's ass as it paraded its way out of the station.

 **XXXX**

Unfortunately for Carlton, the case didn't last more than a few days but before he could get some rest from Shawn's disguises, another case landed into their laps and Shawn was "on it". This one included the mysterious disappearance of a local club owner. Lassiter had read the contents of the case and had started questioning local visitors of the club with Juliet outside of the club when a particular flash of black caught his eye. He meant only to glance at the person but once he took in their full appearance, Lassiter found himself staring. There, across the clearing, walked a shirtless Shawn Spencer in the tightest, black leather pants Lassiter had ever seen someone in. Even from across the clearing, it was easy to see the slight bulge in Shawn's pants. It didn't help anything that Shawn wore a leather chest harness and his perky nipples were on full display.

Lassiter felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

"Oi! Something wrong?"

"What - what? No," Lassiter replied with a cough, trying to regain his composure. He didn't meet Juliet's eyes as he said, "Detective O'Hara will finish with a few more questions if you don't mind." Lassiter didn't wait for the man's reply as he found himself walking towards Shawn.

Gus wasn't around. It was just Shawn, standing in the open, Santa Barbara air, surrounded by people traveling in and out from the club. Lassiter had to push through the throng of people that had suddenly emerged to reach Shawn.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing here?" Lassiter hissed out.

Shawn raised an eyebrow as he turned to fully face Lassiter. Carlton did _not_ look down at his body.

"Lassie! I'm working the case. Dressed like that, I assume you are too in your boring, usual way of things."

Lassiter resisted the urge to look down at his own body dressed in his usual work suit. He could only imagine what he and Shawn must look like right now when compared together.

" _Why_ are you dressed like that? Where did you even _get_ that stuff?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Shawn said with a wink. "Though, I have found that people are a bit more willing to talk to someone who blends in with them. I figured a detective like you could have figured that one out."

Lassiter tried not to have his feathers ruffled. But it was hard with Shawn looking like a damn wet dream in front of him. If he leaned in a bit more, he was sure he could smell the sweat and cologne emanating off of the psychic.

"Spencer, you shouldn't do this. Clubs like this have a notorious reputation. It could get dangerous in there."

"What, like, someone could bruise me? I'm pretty sure that's the point, Lassie."

Lassiter groaned in frustration. He tore his gaze away from Shawn and looked at the people around them as if trying to find someone suspicious to point out and prove his point. But all the locals were just chilling in groups, laughing or talking.

A sudden, gentle hand on his forearm startled him. Turning, Lassiter looked back at Shawn and found the psychic smiling.

"It's sweet of you to be worried about little old me. But I assure you Lassie, I'm fine in there. You could say it's a bit of my...element."

Lassiter couldn't breathe. Shawn's voice had dipped a couple octaves at that last word and his hand felt so warm and right holding Lassiter's forearm. But the thought of other people mooning over Shawn's deliciously sexy body in those clothes felt like a splash of cold water over his body and Lassiter pulled his arm back. He did _not_ notice the quick flash of disappointment on Shawn's face when he did so.

"I don't want to hear about, nor do I care about, your personal... _activities_. I just don't want the local psychic to turn up like this club owner we're trying to find. So why don't you wisen up a bit and act a bit more serious, huh?"

Lassiter didn't wait for a response. Instead, he turned his back to Shawn and quickly made his way back to Juliet who was now standing alone.

"Did you see Shawn? I just received a call from Gus saying that they've gotten some pretty good leads. Apparently Shawn's in disguise?"

"I'm not sure how much of it I would call a disguise," Lassiter muttered as he got into their car. He didn't look back in the rear view window to see if Shawn was still hanging about. He told himself he didn't care.

But he couldn't lie to himself.

 **XXXX**

Lassiter didn't see Shawn in fetish gear at the station, which was something he was both sorry about and grateful for. He didn't want to pop a boner at his workplace, but he also wanted to make sure that Shawn was actually okay. Therefore, when Shawn showed up a few days later wearing his normal jeans and polo t-shirt, Lassiter breathed a silent sigh of relief that the psychic was okay. Of course, Shawn had to ruin the precious moment by having a 'psychic vision' during which he solved the case. Following Shawn's words of wisdom, Lassiter and Juliet checked it out and Shawn was right.

Of course he was.

 **XXXX**

"Thank god that's over with," Gus was saying. "I never want to see you in that stuff again."

"Oh come on, Gus, you know I looked damn good in it!"

Gus rolled his eyes. "Do you know how embarrassing it was having to be the guy that picked you up in that outfit?"

"I think you meant to say how lucky you were. Anybody'd kill to have my sweet bod riding shotgun with them. Right, Lassie?"

Lassiter startled from where he had been standing nearby. He hadn't _really_ been intentionally listening in on their conversation, but the case file in his hands was so _dull_ to look at.

"Spencer, I would literally pay for someone to pick you up to avoid driving with you."

Shawn pouted. "Oh come on, Lassie. I know you dug that getup!"

"You looked ridiculous," Lassiter replied stubbornly as he turned away from them.

He wasn't even surprised when Shawn followed after him.

"Ridiculously hot, you mean. You know, I could always give you another show of that look if you like."

Lassiter stopped dead in his tracks. The image short-circuited his brain. Slowly turning around to face Shawn, he found the psychic giving him one of his famous shit-eating grins.

 _He's mocking me. The bastard_ , Lassiter thought. And it hurt.

"Spencer, I want you away from me this instant. Go play fake psychic at your own workplace and leave me the hell alone."

Lassiter turned away but that same grip that had appeared on his forearm the other day was back. He didn't turn around but felt Shawn take a step closer.

Lowering his voice, Shawn whispered, "I mean it. The offer stands."

Lassiter didn't want to look at Shawn's face. He didn't want to get his hopes up again just to be humiliated. Roughly, he pulled his arm out of Shawn's grip and stormed off without another word. He didn't hear Gus clear his throat and walk up to Shawn to mutter, "Maybe next time, dude."

Lassiter didn't hear Shawn's disappointed sigh. He was already in his office with the door closed.

 **XXXX**

When the case at Old Sonora happened, Lassiter did absolutely _not_ stare at Shawn in cowboy attire. He did _not_ oggle Shawn's ass, nor did he find difficulty in speaking when near the psychic. He did also _not_ have very active sex dreams about Sheriff Spencer putting him in his place. The whole case was an emotional overload on so many levels that, after it was over, Lassiter actually took a day off. He went fishing at a lake more inland. Even though he refused to admit how terrible he was at the activity, Lassiter still found that he enjoyed the quiet, alone time with nature sans Shawn Spencer. When he returned home, he was surprised to see the very human he had tried so diligently to ignore sitting on the steps of his apartment.

Parking his car and making sure to lock it, Lassiter made his way up to Shawn. "Spencer, what the hell -"

Shawn had jumped up when Lassiter's car pulled in to park but he suddenly seemed embarrassed. "You took a day off," Shawn said as if that explained everything. "You never take a day off!"

"And you thought I was in trouble?"

"I...didn't know what to think," Shawn admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I figured you were fine and just needed some time to yourself but since this has never happened before...Gus told me I was overreacting. I should have listened to him. Sorry, I'll just..." Shawn trailed off as he went to turn away from Lassiter. His face was bright pink.

"Spencer, wait."

The simple request stopped Shawn in his tracks. He looked back at Lassiter and the man saw the uncertainty painted across the psychic's gaze.

Sighing, Lassiter shook his head. "I would have worried too if O'Hara or someone did something similar. Do you want to come in?"

Shawn's blush deepened and Lassiter amended quickly, "For a beer?"

Shawn licked his lips and Lassiter refused to look down at the action. The psychic nodded after a moment. "Sure. Sorry again for seeming stalkery."

Lassiter shook his head with a laugh. "A man goes fishing for a day and everyone thinks he's dead. Come on, the least I can do is treat you for worrying about little old me."

"I wasn't worried," Shawn protested. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely! Everyone knows your driving is reckless at best."

Carlton rolled his eyes and let them into the apartment. It hadn't been the first time Shawn had been there but it was the first time he was there for a reason unrelated to a case.

"Any requests?"

"Whatever is fine," Shawn replied, taking in the slightly familiar scenery.

Lassiter grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Shawn. Raising it, he quipped, "Here's to not being dead."

Shawn half-smirked and twisted the bottle cap off with his forearm.

It was one of the hottest actions Lassiter had ever seen.

Taking a swig, Shawn gave an appreciative nod. "I always thought you drank only moonshine. I'm glad I was wrong."

"How long were you sitting out there?"

Shawn cleared his throat at the question. He took another drink before answering. "Since, like, two?"

Lassiter's eyebrows shot up. It was nearing eleven.

"To be fair, I didn't have anything else to do," Shawn continued quickly. "Gus is visiting relatives and Jules has been doing paperwork all day. It was either hang out here or hang with my dad and this was honestly more productive."

"Didn't you get bored?"

Shawn shrugged. "I tried going to the local mart but...whatever, you were out of service zone so I figured I'd just hang out here. I told Gus I would call Jules if you were still missing by tomorrow."

"You really were worried about me."

Shawn took another drink.

Lassiter felt touched. It had been a really long time since anyone had cared about his well-being. Granted, he hadn't called off in years, but the feeling had still been missed.

"Thank you, Spencer. I'm glad you came to check in on me."

"No biggie. This is really good beer. Anyway, I should probably head home and let Gus know that everything's good and you're not dead and I'm not dead and nobody's dead."

Was Shawn rambling?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lassie. Sweet dreams of bedbugs or whatever the shtick is!"

Before he could even blink, Shawn was out the door and out of his comfort zone.

Shawn had taken the beer with him.

 **XXXX**

The next time Lassiter saw Shawn was at the station a week later. They had gotten a case about a dead police officer-in-training and Chief Vick had asked Shawn and Gus to go undercover. Lassiter and Shawn hadn't spoken since Shawn had waited for him at his apartment, but that hadn't stopped Lassiter from having restless nights of waking up with a boner for the psychic. Shawn's image had pierced his every waking moment from his bed to the shower and then to the station. It didn't help anything that Shawn stood before them all in a blue police officer outfit. He even had a shiny badge with his name on it!

Maybe Carlton was just developing a uniform/disguise kink.

"Spencer, I want you to find this killer and find him quickly. He's taken one of our own and it's personal."

"Don't worry, Chief! Gus and I have this!"

Lassiter wasn't sure how he felt about Shawn being given a gun, even if it was a fake one. This case had him set on edge. Maybe it was because the victim was related to one of his team members, maybe it was because he wasn't sure if Shawn could handle this, or maybe it was because he was actually worried about Shawn's well-being. But because Lassiter was the macho, manly, ride or die type of guy, he didn't wish Shawn good luck or remind him that he and Juliet would be following Shawn and Gus for safekeeping. He didn't say anything to Shawn.

Later, he would wish that he had.

 **XXXX**

The case had taken a turn for the worst when Shawn and Gus had gotten cornered by the killer and his thugs in a warehouse. A discharged cadet, the killer had wanted to take revenge on the classmate that reported him taking steroids. The killer had been smuggling steroids to other classmates through this abandoned warehouse. Shawn and Gus had followed him and his group here but had gotten discovered while snooping around.

"You guys aren't even real cops," the killer had sneered at Shawn and Gus. Lassiter heard the words through the hidden mic taped to Shawn's chest under his uniform. "You're just a bunch of lackeys for the PD."

As the killer motioned for his thugs to take out Shawn and Gus, Lassiter and Juliet had stormed the warehouse with several other officers. In the fray, the killer fired a shot that ricocheted and struck Shawn in the leg. Lassiter watched him go down with horror and fear. At the time, he didn't know that Shawn had only been shot in the leg but thought it had been a much more severe wound. Juliet and Gus had to restrain him from taking on the killer himself. The thugs were arrested and transported to jail and an ambulance was called for Shawn. The psychic lay on the ground, grasping his leg, face twisted in pain as two EMTs quickly arrived to transport him to the hospital. Lassiter wanted to go with him but he knew he couldn't. He had to complete the paperwork so that Juliet wasn't stuck with all of it.

Sometimes leadership was a real pain in the ass.

 **XXXX**

"He's going to need some recovery time, so no cases for a bit. But I'm sure he'd love some visitors, especially since being stuck at home with his dad is driving him crazy. I tried letting him recover at Psych HQ but he kept trying to read files."

"Thanks, Gus, we really appreciate the update," Juliet replied. She had him on speakerphone by Lassiter's desk so they both could hear. "Hopefully I can see him this weekend." She paused and looked at Lassiter from the corner of her eye. "You know, Lassiter gets off work in about an hour. I'm sure he'd be free to swing by and cheer him up."

"Are you crazy?" Lassiter replied quickly.

Juliet saw through him though and covered the phone to whisper, "You've been worried about him for days. Just go see him and stop making everyone around here miserable!"

"I have _not_ been worried -"

"Really? That would be great, Juliet," Gus was saying. "I'm sure Shawn would love to see him. Thanks again!"

"No problem, Gus," Juliet replied fondly before hanging up. Pocketing the phone, she put a hand on her hip and turned to face Lassiter. "Go see him. You'll feel better after you do so."

"I don't need to see him," Lassiter complained without looking at her. "He'll be fine. Everyone knows that."

"Apparently _you_ don't," Juliet muttered under her breath before leaving his side.

 **XXXX**

After his shift had ended, Lassiter found himself pulling up to Shawn's address. He sat in his car for a few moments just staring at the house. He didn't see Henry's car in the driveway. Parking on the side of the street, Lassiter got out and made his way to the front door, ringing the bell.

"It's open," Shawn called from inside the house.

Lassiter let himself in and moved into the living room. Thankfully, Shawn had showered that morning and didn't look like a homeless person spent of hope. He was wearing capris and a Foo Fighters t-shirt. His leg was in a cast and propped up on a footrest. He had been playing a video game but paused it when Lassiter entered the room. Looking up, Shawn met Lassiter's eyes and froze.

"Lassie. I didn't expect you to visit."

Lassiter cleared his throat. He felt uncomfortable. The room was suddenly too hot under Shawn's surprised gaze.

"You waited for me after I went fishing. I figured this was the least I could do. Plus, Juliet made me."

Shawn's face softened at that and he smiled. "I didn't think she could make you do anything."

"How are you feeling?"

Shawn shrugged and shifted in his spot. Lassiter moved a few steps further into the room.

"I refused to take Vicodin or any of the drugs that could be addictive, so the pain's been, well, a pain. But I'm managing. The worst part is being stuck here with Dad. He's been such an obnoxious mother hen about the whole thing. First he says that Chief's an idiot for thinking about giving me a gun, then he says she's an idiot for winding up _not_ giving me a real one. It's been so tiresome, Lassie."

"You should have been more careful. It could have been a lot more serious."

"Then I suppose I'm lucky I had you watching my back, huh?"

Lassiter swallowed at the cheeky look Shawn was giving him. "It wasn't just me waiting on the cue. Juliet was with me, as well as a dozen of Santa Barbara's finest."

"Yeah but I count on you the most."

The confession suddenly shifted the air between them. Everything felt heavier. Lassiter looked into Shawn's eyes and saw nothing but raw honesty. Lassiter cleared his throat and broke the gaze.

"I'm sorry we weren't quicker. If I had told them to go in sooner then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hit at all."

"Lassie, you don't have to -"

"I keep replaying that night in my mind," Lassiter interrupted in a whisper. "I keep thinking about how I almost lost you and how, one of these days, you might get yourself into even worse of a situation and I worry that I won't be able to get there in time. You're always so quick to get you and Guster into trouble but you never think about the potential consequences!"

"Lassie..."

Lassiter swallowed uncomfortably and shook his head. "You're just so impulsive, always. I can barely keep up."

The hand was suddenly on his forearm again. Lassiter looked forward to see Shawn leaning heavily on his good leg and gripping Lassiter tightly for support. Lassiter moved his arms without thinking to steady Shawn, holding the psychic by the hips. Shawn's hand traveled up Lassiter's forearm to his shoulder with the motion.

"Barry Allen."

"What?"

"The Flash," Shawn replied with a grin. "If you had his speed then you could always keep up."

"Spencer -"

Lassiter was cut off as Shawn wrapped his arms around Lassiter's neck, pulling the detective close to him. Lassiter couldn't help but breathe in the smell of Shawn's pineapple shampoo as his hands slid around Shawn's waist to hold him close. His cheek was barely pressing against the side of Shawn's head.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Shawn whispered. It sounded so close to Lassiter's ear that it gave him goosebumps. Pulling back slightly, Shawn met Lassiter's eyes and that childish grin was back on the psychic's face. "Can I make it up to you when I'm better?"

"You're incorrigible," Lassiter sighed out. His breath tickled Shawn's face and the psychic laughed. Lassiter found himself smiling. He and Shawn were still holding each other. Realizing this, Lassiter quickly stepped back from Shawn but stayed close enough in case the psychic stumbled. "I, um, I should get going. Feel better soon." Lassiter turned and, giving a nod of finality, left the house.

He didn't catch Shawn's beaming smile.

 **XXXX**

When Shawn was finally cleared by the doctor and off his crutches, he was back at the station with a sense of boyish excitement. He had been going crazy without a case and stuck at home with his father. As soon as he entered the station, he made a beeline for Lassiter's desk with Gus in tow.

"Lassie! Guess who's back and ready for action?"

Lassiter's face was halfway through an expression of surprise and excitement before he cleared his throat and tried to neutralize it. "Santa Barbara's biggest waste of time?"

"Oh come now, Lassie! I know you've missed me. Jules! I'm back!"

Lassiter was thankful that Juliet entered Shawn's field of vision at that moment and captured the psychic's attention. The head detective had had his mind in a whirlwind since he had visited Shawn at his father's house. Each night he thought about how good Shawn felt in his arms, how _right_ he had felt being safely tucked against Lassiter's chest.

It was driving him mad.

He was thankful that Shawn had recovered nicely but he wasn't too excited by the idea of seeing Shawn back out in the field. But he knew that this was the line of work that Shawn most enjoyed.

They shared that in common, Lassiter and Shawn.

"We actually have a case if you're interested in tagging along," Juliet was saying. "Maybe a fresh set of eyes could help us out?"

"You hear that, Gus? We're getting paid again!"

Lassiter didn't hear Gus's reply. He was too busy looking at Shawn. They would be working together again. Or competing again, as Lassiter used to see it. Shawn was indeed back in the game, which meant that he would undoubtedly wear some sexy outfit before Lassiter knew it. The head detective wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Shawn go undercover again so soon after having him in his arms.

Apparently Lassiter would have to deal because the case eventually required Shawn to don some BDSM gear again.

"This is ridiculous," Lassiter complained over the loud music of the club. "I can't believe we're back at one of these places."

"At least they let us in this time," Juliet replied with a grin. "It's kind of fun being so far out of our usual element, don't you think?"

He bit back a reply as his gaze returned to Shawn for the millionth time that evening. The psychic was across the room, chatting with some handsome brunette in assless chaps and holding a riding crop. Shawn himself was wearing those skintight leather pants again and sitting on a bar stool. He had forgone the harness from last time in favor of a fishnet top and black, finger-less gloves. He looked so good. Lassiter could barely restrain himself from walking over there and hauling Shawn out from the club and up against the nearest wall.

"He's doing great, Carlton," Juliet said after a moment, following Lassiter's line of vision. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried," Lassiter replied too quickly.

Juliet cocked an eyebrow. "Then is it something else...?"

Lassiter huffed and tore his gaze away from Shawn. "I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, let's ask around."

They were at a different club this time and still hadn't dressed for the environment. Lassiter _had_ dressed a bit more casually at the behest of Juliet. He wore slacks and a white button-down without his jacket and tie. As far as he was concerned, this was as casual as he got. Juliet had only rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, maybe if you looked a bit more part of the environment then people wouldn't be afraid to talk to you."

"I'm not dressing like these freaks."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with -"

"Duuuude! Loving the business dom look!"

Lassiter startled at the admittedly attractive blond guy standing before him. The stranger wore a pair of grey skinny jeans and a simple tank top. Compared to some of the other club-goers, this guy was a nun with his outfit choice.

"No, you misunderstand. I'm not -"

"Hey, I'm not judging. Love me some cop-looking ass," the stranger flirted, giving Lassiter a wink. "Here's my cell if you ever want a good time." Before Lassiter could react, the stranger had slipped what felt like a business card into the pocket of his pants.

Juliet watched the man saunter away before turning to Lassiter with a huge grin and wide eyes. "Carlton! You just got hit on!"

Lassiter cleared his throat. While the man had been attractive, he wasn't the object of Lassiter's desire. Speaking of which, Lassiter looked back towards the bar and found that Shawn had disappeared. And so had the brunette he had been with.

"Where's Spencer?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I'll text Gus."

But Lassiter was already making his way through the club towards the private rooms. He had to make sure that Shawn hadn't landed himself in a sticky situation he couldn't get himself out of. Blocking the entrance to the backrooms was a bouncer about Carlton's age wearing dark shades and a suit. Flashing his badge, Lassiter asked, "Did a spunky guy wearing a fishnet top and skintight pants go back there?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Lassiter was about to open his mouth and threaten the bouncer when a voice piped up behind him.

"Lassie! Trying to get a private show?"

Lassiter spun around to find Shawn standing behind him. Damn the psychic and that stupid smile.

"I was looking for you."

"You know, this mother hen stuff should be getting kind of old by now. Are you going to watch my back for the rest of our careers?"

The words were out of Lassiter's mouth before he could contain them. "If you keep risking your safety, then yes."

Shawn lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? And who's going to watch your back? Seems like you've been making a few...acquaintances of your own since entering this place."

Lassiter squinted in confusion. Shawn rolled his eyes and, before Lassiter could react, reached into Carlton's pocket and retrieved the card the stranger had slipped. Holding it up, Shawn gave Lassiter a pointed stare.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, Spencer, but I wasn't going to call him. He's not my type."

"Why? Because he likes this kind of stuff?"

"No, because he's not -" Lassiter cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say. Gritting his teeth, Lassiter looked away from the psychic. He noted that Juliet had moved to the entrance of the club and was chatting on the phone, probably with Gus.

A gentle finger caressed under his chin and moved Lassiter's face to look back at Shawn.

"He's not what, Lassie?"

Lassiter's eyes roamed over Shawn's face, his chest, the unmistakable bulge in his pants, his clad legs, and back up his body to gaze into Shawn's eyes. His mouth had gone dry and he knew Shawn was similarly caught in the moment.

"Tell me," Shawn pleaded softly.

But the loudness of the music and the throng of people around them reminded Lassiter where he was. _Who_ he was. And he wasn't about to confess his feelings for Shawn Spencer right here in the middle of a kink club.

"Spencer..."

Something in his gaze must have given Shawn the impression that he wasn't going to tell Shawn what the psychic wanted to hear. Pulling away from Lassiter, Shawn nodded to himself.

"I get it, it's okay. You don't have to reject me."

"Spencer, that's not what I -"

But Shawn had moved too quickly away from him and out of sight into the mass of people.

Lassiter wanted to scream out of frustration.

Juliet appeared at his side a few moments later. "Is something wrong? I saw Shawn leave and he looked really upset."

Lassiter just shook his head. He couldn't voice to Juliet how he had just majorly fucked up.

 **XXXX**

Lassiter waited a few hours at home before he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go and apologize to Shawn and tell him that he was wrong. Lassiter had to confess his true feelings. But he was scared. What if Shawn let him down? What if he eventually broke his heart? Would he be able to handle that? There were a million what-ifs but Lassiter knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with the thought of Shawn's brokenhearted face. He _had_ to make this right. So, getting in his car, he drove to Henry's.

Shawn wasn't there.

In fact, Henry hadn't seen him since early that morning.

So Lassiter went to Psych HQ.

Shawn wasn't there either.

Lassiter phoned both Gus and Juliet but neither of them knew where he was. Gus suggested trying the best smoothie stand in town but Lassiter discovered that it had been closed for hours. However, he was able to spot a familiar set of luscious hair on a bench overlooking the ocean nearby the stand. Pulling his car over and getting out, he made his way over to Shawn.

The psychic had definitely been crying within the last hour or so. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked a bit silly, sitting there in his BDSM clothing by the ocean, but Lassiter wasn't about to comment on that. Instead, he slowly moved to sit beside Shawn on the bench. The two men were quiet for a few moments, just gazing out at the quiet waves.

"You."

"What?" Shawn asked after a moment. His voice was rough from crying.

"The reason why that guy isn't my type...he's not you."

Shawn sniffled. "I want to believe you."

"I wish you would," Lassiter whispered, turning slightly so that he was facing Shawn. "I didn't want to tell you back there because I thought the timing was wrong. But maybe I'm the one who was wrong. I was scared. I'm sorry."

Shawn took a shaky breath. He turned to face Carlton and their eyes met. Lassiter felt his chest tighten.

"Lassie, what do you want?"

Lassiter took a breath. It was now or never. He had a hundred things to fear but nothing scared him more than losing Shawn and never taking the opportunity to _try_.

"You. I want you, Shawn. I want to...be with you, I want to...cherish you and hold you and probably fail at keeping you out of harm's way."

Shawn let out a breathless laugh at that. Lassiter gently reached out and cupped Shawn's cheek in his hand.

"I want us to be together, Shawn. If you'll have me."

"Do I get to wear a sexy undercover outfit as your boyfriend?"

Lassiter let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You can wear any and every outfit for me. I'll ravish you in all of them."

Blushing at the prospect, Shawn wasted no time in leaning forward and kissing Carlton passionately. Their tongues met and it felt as if they had been waiting forever to share in a moment like this. Before Carlton could pull Shawn into his lap and probably get arrested for public indecency, he pulled back and rested his forehead against Shawn's.

"I'd really hate for you to go back to your dad's for the night."

"Ask me to stay with you."

Lassiter kissed him again for a few minutes before pulling back and asking, "Will you come home with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

 **Author's Note: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
